Child Lost in Time
by Rachelmax228
Summary: This is more of a Heroes of Olympus book that takes place right when it  left off in the most recent book, Son of Neptune. I own nothing accept for my OC Aristanae


(Percy)

Percy had thought today would be amazing. He thought so because he was going to see some of his friends from Camp Half-Blood but of course, nothing ever goes as planned.

Percy walked with his two friends Frank and Hazel from Camp Jupiter out of Rome. He was going to see Annabeth! He couldn't wait to see his girlfriend but it also made him nervous. He didn't know if she accepted Rome. She might event think of them like a new species and that wouldn't be good. So many thoughts raced through his mind at once but in a moment's notice they were cut short.

After only a few steps, the air seemed to turn to Jell-O. It was so hard to move but he recognized the feeling. He cursed under his breath in Greek. "Kronos." He nearly growled. His friends looked surprised and scared but then again he was too. This didn't make sense. He was supposed to be gone for centuries, how did this happen?

He heard the voice of Gaia laughing at them and knew she was excited. He favorite son was back. Or so he thought.

Rising from the ground was a girl. At first glance, he thought she was an old woman but looking closer he saw that she was his age. She had long white hair and a face that looked timeless and full of beauty. She wore ancient Greek clothes which confused him. How old was she? Was she a goddess? Her eyes were shut closed but he had a feeling they would be gold. She looked to be asleep.

Hazel turned to them. "She must be under Gaia's control. That has to be what's going on? But then the strange presence makes no sense." She seemed confused but determined.

"Allow me to explain." The girl's voice sounded tired but Percy felt like he needed to listen to it more. "My father knew that one day I would be needed so he sent me to the depths of the Earth so that Gaia could bring me back when that time came. Now, Perseus Jackson, Gaia has sent for you. You have two choices, either join us or die."

Percy glared at her and his use of his name. So this girl was born in ancient Greece yet her English was perfect. He knew at that moment that he needed to save her. He drew Riptide and charged her, looking for something to save her. He heard his friends behind him, Frank turned into an elephant and Hazel called Arion. They were ready.

Percy moved all around her. Maybe if he could somehow get her eyes opened then she would be released? His sword connected with a scythe that had seemed to appear out of nothing but that couldn't be true. He scythe made of two different metals. Steel and celestial bronze. Percy knew this was the same scythe Luke used when he was possessed by Kronos. That couldn't be good.

They clashed repeatedly but Percy was starting to get tired. She appeared to be completely unharmed but how could that be? She had to be getting tired by now. Percy jabbed her with the butt of his sword and she flinched back, blinking and rubbing her face.

"Ouch!" She screamed out like she was just coming into consciousness, her glowing gold eyes staring at him with rage. "Why would you do that?" She asked Percy angrily. This was too weird.

"Do you know you're being controlled by Gaia?" He asked her cautiously. He didn't want to say anything going that would get him in trouble. That would not be very smart and he did a lot of not smart things.

"I what? All I remember is my father telling me that I wasn't needed yet, him burying me in the ground and then as I was losing air I saw a sleeping face grinning at me. Wait, my voice sounds wrong. Why? Did you do something to me, boy?

"Uh, no. You might want to know you are in the year 2012, speaking English and in America." He watched as her face changed to shock and then hey eyes glowed brighter for a second.

"I get it now." She sighed loudly. "I guess that's power of my father being Kronos. I know everything about the time and large events since I was taken by the woman. So, Perseus Jackson, you defeated my father, hmm?"

"Yeah, sorry about that. I was just trying to protect the rest of the world." She nodded as if that made perfect sense.

"This is very strange. I feel as if I was born in this time and I'm just an average kid from here." She told Percy. _So she'll be saying things like 'cool' and 'awesome' probably. She would definitely be entertaining,_ he thought to himself.

"What's your name?" Percy asked her curiously. He needed to know what to call her now that she was on their side.

"My name is Aristanae, the only child of Kronos."

Percy nodded. "I bet that title doesn't get you many friends does it?" She shook he head sadly. He knew what it was like to not be a favorite when it came to the camps. He planned on helping her.

"Well, come with me. We'll get you some jeans, a purple camp shirt and then you'll come with us on our quest." He smiled at her and she smiled back, clearly unknown to what she had just signed herself up for her.


End file.
